One Touch and You Die
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: Another Invader Zim GazxZim fic. This one's special, as it's my first with more than one chapter. Hope you like how I begin this one. Thanks to all the fans who enjoy this series. This one's for you.
1. Chapter 1

One Touch and You Die

Gaz and Zim were sitting in the back of the class, as there teacher, lectured them on how futile life will be once they set foot out into the world.

"Hey, Zim? Wanna hang out at my place, this weekend? I think dad might let you stay over," she said.

Zim looked thoughtful for a minute, and nodded. "Yes…yes, I would very much enjoy that," Zim said. "By the way, your brother won't happen to be there, will he," he asked, looking intently.

Gaz shrugged. "I guess."

Dib was out sick today with a cold.

"You two! Hush up, back here," said, slithering out of nowhere behind Zim and Gaz. "Now, before I forget, the school is hosting a dance this Saturday, and you're all to come. They say that it's to help you kids have fun," said, putting air quotes around the words "have fun." "But rest assured, that there will be very little fun had, as you all try to work up the non-existent nerve to ask someone to spend there evening with you here," she said, as she glided over the floor, back to her desk, and the school bell rang, dismissing the kids from school.

"Later, Zim," Gaz said, heading home. Not long after leaving school, Gaz got the feeling she was being watched. "…Dib? Is that another of you and those stupid drones," she asked, and after a few moments, she got her answer.

"I wasn't doing anything, except making sure you made it home alright," Dib's voice came out of a drone, as its cloaking device deactivated.

"Right…," Gaz said sarcastically. "And exactly how long have you been watching," she raised an eyebrow.

"Not…long…, so what's this about Zim coming over," he asked, as the drone got in Gaz's face.

Gaz said nothing, but took the drone in her hands, and tossed it through a fence, where a hungry dog began to attack it. Gaz smiled a bit, hearing Dib's fading yelps to try and get her attention.

Zim was at home, getting ready to dissect a monkey, when G.I.R showed up next to him.

"G.I.R, what is it," Zim asked.

"Post-Kid's at the door, Master," G.I.R said, as he put a taco in his mouth.

"Post-Kid? Hm…very well. Let's see what he wants," Zim said, as he got into his usual disguise.

Zim answered the door, and standing there was a poorly disguised Dib in a mailman's outfit. "Um…hello," he said, in an oddly fitting voice, which (of course) fooled Zim.

"Hello, Post-person," Zim said, eyeing him suspiciously. "What is your business with Zim," he asked.

Dib stammered a bit, and cough, (still suffering from his cold,) "Um…I have a delivery of," he began, as he reached into the bag at his side, pulling out a package of bacon. "Um…Bacon brand Bacon…for Zim," he lied, wondering where that bacon had come from. "I just need you to sign for it," he said, handing Zim a clipboared.

"BACON! Gimmie," G.I.R said, has he quickly took the bacon from Dib, and ran into the kitchen with it. "Bacon

Zim looked over the clipboared. "So just write my name," he asked.

Dib nodded. "Name…initials…what you'll be doing Saturday," he added, quickly, looking nonchalant.

"Hm…of course…let me just, got you," Zim said, grabbing Dib by his neck, and tossing him into the house. "Thought you could get by me, and discover my plans to infiltrate your lab and destroy it this Saturday, huh? Well, you forgot one thing?"

"And what's that," Dib asked, getting to his feet.

"I loves bacon," G.I.R called from the kitchen.

"You forgot…I am Zim," Zim, called, raising his fists into the air in victory.

Dib sneezed, but smiled. "Ha! That's where you're wrong, Zim, because I won this time," he smirked.

"Huh? Explain yourself, human," Zim called.

"You forgot, but there's a dance coming up, and I've studied a lot about girls, and I know they like dances, and since it's Saturday, you won't be able to get to my lab. So you can either A. Have Gaz break free of your mind control by just hanging out at our house, or B. You can take her to the dance, allowing me time to get past your security and into your lab," he explained.

"You lie," Zim cried in anguish.

"Oh, but I…truth," Dib said. "Sure, she may not act like it all the time, but Gaz is a girl, and she'll be so devastated by you not taking her to the dance, that she'll probably destroy you before I get the chance, and if you do take her to the dance, I'll be able to sneak into your lab, find out everything about your mission, and expose you for the filthy alien you are," Dib stated.

Zim, scoffed, and smirked, as the two robots that served as Zim's parents appeared behind Dib, and managed to wrestle him out of the the house, but as he went, he continued to berate Zim and his plans, up until a large dog, came and chased him down the street.

As Zim watched the dog chase Dib away, he began to ponder Dib's words. What if Gaz really did want to attend this "dance?" It had become apparent to Zim that he did, care about Gaz, even though she was only human. "Computer! Define celebration: Dance," he called out.

A large monitor fell from the ceiling, accompanied by an oddly uncertain voice. "Dance: A formal get together were humans hold hands and step on each other's feet," it said.

"Hm…this painful ritual does seem something Gaz would enjoy…,but still, how can I possibly miss a chance to destroy more of Dib's stuff," he asked himself, in vain.

_What will Zim do now, that he's faced with a problem, that could end his relationship with Gaz? And what exactly does she want? Well, we'll figure this out next chapter. Big thanks to all my Invader Zim fans out there who get me to actually write these fics. ^^ This is for all of you. Stay Small/Straight-Edge. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the Friday morning, and Zim, Gaz, and Dib were all walking to school. Dib had a satisfied look on his face, which just happened to annoy his sister.

"Dib, what's wrong with you? You haven't stopped smiling since breakfast," Gaz said.

Dib leaned over to get a look at Zim's thoughtful face. "Oh, nothing…I guess I'm just excited for tomorrow night," he said, stressing the words "tomorrow night." "What about you, Zim? Aren't you excited?"

Zim looked away, from Dib, and coughed. He'd been thinking about the dance and the entire situation for the past couple of days-robbing him of sleep. "I…I…yes, as a matter of fact, I am excited," Zim spoke, hastily.

Gaz looked over at Zim, noticing the bags under his eyes. "Uh, Zim? You OK? You look sleepy."

Zim rubbed his eyes, nearly pulling out one of his contacts. "Oh, yes," he laughed. "I'm fine…just…hungry," he lied. "Yes, I require more food, is all."

Gaz shrugged. "I guess we can go to the cafeteria. I wonder what kind of industrial sludge they dish out at breakfast?"

Zim, Dib, and Gaz made their way into the cafeteria, to get some more breakfast. After each getting a tray of brown slop, (apparently bacon,) they all sat down.

Dib smirked. "So, Zim…don't you have something you wanna ask Gaz?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow, as Zim stopped poking his food. "Alright, what's going on with you two?" she asked.

Zim, panicked, not yet deciding what he would do about the dance, and opted to create a distraction, by throwing his tray in Dib's face, causing him to fall to the floor clutching his face and screaming. "Oh, I suppose Dib will need some help…to the nurses office," he spoke, quickly grabbing Dib by the collar and dragging him out of the room.

Gaz raised an eyebrow, a bit confused, but shrugged, laughing a bit at the whole thing, as the bell for class rang.

Zim managed to get Dib outside, and away from the other students. "Gir," he called into a small watch-like device on his wrist. "Get the Voot Cruiser, and come pick me up, behind the school," Zim ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Gir said, before giggling.

Dib managed to get most of the bacon-sludge off his face, engaging in a tussle with Zim in the back, and managing to fight Zim off by rolling Zim into the grass, which was still wet with dew, causing Zim intense pain, which gave Dib the chance to escape.

"You'll never get me, Zim-all I have to do is wait twenty-four hours until the dance, and then we'll see-but no matter what, I win-you hear me, I win," Dib laughed, as he escaped, just as the Voot Cruiser showed up.

Zim managed to roll himself out of the grass, as GIR approached, a blank expression on the robots' face.

Zim looked at GIR for a moment, but GIR merely looked back.

"Why didn't you go after him!" Zim erupted.

GIR said nothing for a few moments, before a wide smile appeared on his face. "I dun know," he said, hugging Zim.

Zim face palmed. "Fine. GIR, I want you to go back to the house and make sure everything is sealed up-if an ant so much as puts it's nasty little feelers across the fence, I want it blasted, and recorded-do you understand?"

GIR gave a simple nod, and hugged Zim more. "I love lights," he spoke.

_Meanwhile…_

Gaz sat in class, though noticed Dib and Zim never made it to class.

While was talking to the class about how they'll rot in the ground when they die, Gaz was drawing a picture-a doodle of herself with Zim, with Dib, headfirst in a trashcan.

Gaz smirked, upon finishing her picture.

Zim and Gaz met later that day, at Lunch.

"Hey, Zim. What's up," Gaz said, as she chipped away at he large blue block, that was supposed to pass for blue cheese.

"Oh…um…nothing," Zim said, finding swallowing his food hard, and not just because of it's stone-like texture.

"Zim, is something wrong," Gaz said, not looking at him.

Zim managed to chock down another piece of food, before taking a deep breath. "Actually, Gaz, I was wondering-would you perhaps be…," Zim froze as he began to notice he was beginning to sweat. "What the-,"

"Zim, you look hot. You should do something about that-you're all sweaty and junk," Gaz said, drinking some milk.

Zim tried again to get his point across, and ask Gaz his question, but his body seemed dead set against letting him do so.

Soon, it got to the point where Zim seemed to be fighting his body, throwing himself across the room as he wrestled with himself, drawing the eyes of the entire cafeteria onto him.

Finally, after thrashing around for a good ten minutes, Zim, finally was able to work up the nerve he needed. "G-Gaz…would you…like to go to the dance tomorrow night," he asked, collapsing on the table.

Gaz thought about it for a few moments, before shrugging. "Yeah, sure. I'll go with ya," she said. "Just don't do that again," she warned, before throwing her tray behind her, (hitting a nearby boy, in the process.) "I'm gonna go to the library, so just pick me up tomorrow night," Gaz said, leaving.

Zim was still face-down on the table as Gaz left. "Excellent," he spoke, though his voice was muffled by the table, as the other kids.

Dib laughed as he watched through one of his camera drones at Zim's decision. "Perfect-that means I've all Saturday Night to break into his lab, to reveal Zim to everyone," he said, laughing maniacally.

_To be concluded, ASAP._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"GIR! Get over, here, and maker sure the security chainsaws are in order!" Zim barked, as he got into disguise for the prom.

GIR saluted, and munching on a taco, walked outside, and onto the grass, where an assortment of chainsaws swiped by at various angles., cutting off several parts of GIR's body, including his arm, and his head, which came rolling back onto the walkway, though he continued to eat the taco being held by his severed arm. "They workin!"

"Good…good," Zim said, as he tightened his bow tie. "GIR, Pull yourself together! We have to make sure that everything is secure so that that Dib-Monkey doesn't swing his way in here!"

"But master, why are we doing all this-is someone coming-Is Santa coming!" GIR screamed and raced around, pulling out a plate of fish and chips.

Zim face-palmed. "GIR, we're not making It hard for Santa to get in. We're making it hard for Dib to get in."

"So, why don't you just stay home if you're worried," GIR asked, sitting down on the couch watching The Scary Monkey Show.

"I-…I just can't OK, GIR-Now do not question me…again!" At that, Zim walked out. "I'm taking the Voot cruiser. I'll be back later," the alien spoke, as he left.

_Meanwhile…_

"Honey, you look fantastic in that outfit," Professor Membrane stated, as the monitor, which he used to monitor his children hummed around his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," Gaz spoke, as she sat down, watching TV, occasionally glancing at the clock.

Meanwhile, Dib was upstairs, packing as he waited for Zim to show up, so that he could make his way over to Zim's lab. Dib chuckled at the thought of finally exposing Zim to the world. How he'd become admired by his peers, respected by the Swollen Eyeball Society, and maybe even get his own television show.

"Dib," Gaz called her brother's name, as she opened the door, turning on the light. "What are you doing? You better not be planning another "mission,"" she spoke, putting air quotes around the last word.

"Uh…no?" Dib lied.

Gaz walked away, mentioning unholy torture if Dib messed this night up for her, as she headed back downstairs.

Dib went back over to the window, watching and waiting, and sure enough, a purple limosuine pulled up, much to Dib's enjoyment.

_Meanwhile, in the limo…_

"GIR, how is everything at the house," Zim asked, speaking into one of the camouflaged Voot Cruisers's communicators.

"Gewd…Very nice-ah," GIR said, smiling at Zim, as he sat in the back-his robotic parents hardwired to the front seats to serve as chaperones.

"Have fun, honey," his "mother" says, as Zim steps out of the car, walking towards the door, before knocking.

"Hey, Zim. You ready to go," Gaz asks, opening the door.

"Wait! I need to get pictures of this," Prof. Membrane speaks as his head floats around on the monitor, snapping several pictures from multiple angles, causing Zim to scream in agony at the brightness of the flash.

"Ugh, there just pictures, Zim-there not that bad." Gaz says, to Zim, who's just managing to make it to his feet, before turning back to her dad. "We'll be back later."

"Make sure to have her back before sunrise," Prof. Membrane called, as Gaz closed the door.

"So, uh-Gaz. Where exactly is your brother," Zim asked, as he walked her to the Voot Cruiser.

"Dib? I don't know. Saw him in his room with a bag and that was it," Gaz shrugged as she climbed in the back seat.

Zim gave a false laugh, while deep inside, fearing for the safety of his lab, but also a surprising amount of calmness as he climbed into the backseat with Gaz.

_Meanwhile…_

Dib was racing through the night, en-route to Zim's house. He was also running away from a very large and familiar dog chasing him. He would not escape on this occasion. "No-ah stop, I hav-ah…"

_Back with Zim and Gaz…_

Zim sat quietly in the back, on the other side of the car, away from Gaz. "What is this? It feels like some…human…emotion," he thought to himself.

Gaz, eventually broke the silence. "So, why aren't your parents speaking? Usually parents are all over themselves getting pictures like my dad."

Zim panicked a bit as he moved over to check the front of the Cruiser, noting that he'd actually muted it all the sounds, so as not to alarm anyone to the fact they were in a spaceship, and being hardwired into the Cruiser, his parents were also muted.

"…They're mute," Zim said, looking around, though not moving away from Gaz.

"Oh…cool," Gaz said, smiling a little, which also caused Zim to smile.

_While this was all going on…_

Dib was again, on his way to Zim's house. "I…will…stop you…Zim…," he grunted as he walked along, limping from a dog bite on his leg.

Dib made a good bit of progress and was more than half-way to Zim's lab when he found himself surrounded by a large number of squirrels.

"Go on, get…scat," Dib said, looking around, and motioning for the rodents to go, though they did not heed his words, instead looking upon his head as a giant acorn.

Dib continued motioning for the squirrels to leave, though they responded by launching an assault on the son of Prof. Membrane-clawing and biting his head, and eventually burying the screaming boy under a mass of fluffy tails and buck teeth.

_Ironic. I planned to stop this far sooner than I wanted too, and yet here I am at chapter 3. lol_


End file.
